Lo mires por dónde lo mires, esto es una cárcel
by ana membrives
Summary: Todo esta bien en Arendel. Hasta que... Una institutriz hecha al garete toda la diversión. ¿Que hará Anna ante esta situación? ¿Como reaccionará Kristoff? ¿Que haran con Olaf? ¿Que opina Elsa? Pero sobre todo... ¿Por que la tía de Anna y Elsa las recluye otra vez en el castillo incluyendo a Kristoff?
1. Chapter 1: Compostura y etiqueta

**(No podia parar de tenir idees para este fic, no sé si**** mucha gente habrá visto frozen**** el**** reino**** del**** hielo****, o**** froten**** una aventura congelada, como**** queráis**** decirle****. ****En serio, me encanto. (Si no, no estaría escribiendo sobre ello…)**

**FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y DE NADIE MAS, SOLO DISFRUTO CREANDO UNA "SEGUNDA PARTE" A MI MANERA, QUE NO TENDRÁ NADA QUE VER CON (SI ES QUE LA HACEN) LA SECUELA. **

…**.**

¡Todo es mejor ahora que por fin hemos abierto las puertas! Kristoff tiene empleo fijo en el reino, es el proveedor de hielo real, aunque la verdad, con los poderes de Elsa no nos haría mucha falta, pero… ¡Estamos hablando de Kristoff! El rey de los renos, según Olaf… Nos hemos encargado de que los trolls tengan contacto con él, ya que ahora vive junto a mí en el castillo, pero no penséis raro, no estamos casados ni nada por el estilo… Es que… ¡Bueno, que somos…! ¡He…! ¿¡Que somos?! Bueno supongo que amigos y algo más, pero no estoy segura… Como se me ocurra decirle algo a Elsa estoy segura de que me mata… ¡Que risa cuando "el valiente vendedor de hielo" se disculpó con el señor de la tienda! Sven sigue acompañando a Kristoff a todas partes, y compartiendo zanahorias con el mismo… Espera… ¡Eso es prácticamente cómo besar a un reno! Puahj…Por cierto, Olaf no ha cambiado, es el espíritu de todas las fiestas del reino, ¿¡y es que quién se perdería conocer a un muñeco de nieve que está vivo?! Elsa por fin es la de siempre, y puede controlar mejor el hielo. Ese estúpido de Hans ha recibido el castigo de sus doce hermanos mayores… ¡Le está bien empleado! A parte de todos esos cambios, Arendel sigue igual que antes.

….

(Kristoff sale de "sus aposentos reales" para dirigirse al gran comedor y comenzar a cenar. Lleva ropa muy elegante, demasiado incluso. Parece de la realeza. Llevaba horas practicando sus modales en la habitación, y es que si algún día quería "tener algo" con Anna, tenía que ganarse a Elsa. Sus manos sudaban, decir que estaba nervioso es quedarse muy pero que muy corto, es más, ha tenido deseos de escapar por una de las ventanas del hermoso castillo cuatro veces. Su mano toco ya en muchas ocasiones el pomo de la puerta, pero cada vez que intentaba abrirla se echaba atrás. Rojo de una mezcla entre vergüenza, ira consigo mismo, deseos de que la tierra se lo tragase y que le partiese un rayo, se enderezó y abrió la puerta muy pero que muy despacio. Sus ojos se posaron en la elegancia y compostura que ofrecía Anna, el pulcro vestido verde que traía puesto, la diplomacia que otorgaba Elsa… No, que va. Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con esto. )

Elsa: ¡Yijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!

Anna: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡A ver si esquivas esta!

Olaf: ¿Alguien ha visto a mi trasero?

(En fin, ya podéis imaginar la cara del pobrecito de Kristoff.)

Anna: Em… Elsa, ¿y si cenamos?

Elsa: (Como congelada en el tiempo) He… Tienes razón. (Sentándose en la silla.)

(Las dos hermanas vestían nada más que ropa interior (De esa época, tranquilos todo estaba cubierto). El problema es que no se daban cuenta de la situación)

Kristof: Ahhhhh… Estáis en cuer… He… (Totalmente ido)

Anna: ¿Qué te ocurr…? (Anna y Elsa se miran con horror) ¡ELSA HAZ TU MAGIA!

Kristoff: (Reacciona y se cubre los ojos con las manos)

Elsa: ¡Ahora mismo! (Avergonzada. Se hace un vestido con sus poderes, para luego hacerle uno a Anna.)

Anna: Ya puedes mirar…

Elsa: Oye… ¿Sigues en uso de razón?

Kristoff: (Despertando del trance) ¿¡Que hacíais en ropa interior!?

Anna: Pffff… ¡Teníamos calor!

Kristoff: ¡Elsa crea hielo! ¿Cómo es posible que tuvieseis calor?

Olaf: Vale, yo te lo explico… Sin querer Elsa lo congelo todo, y también congelo un poquito su vestido y el de Anna, así que se estaban descongelando al fuego… Y estaban tan calentitos que se incendiaron.

Institutriz: Eso explica muchas cosas…

Elsa: ¿Quién es usted?

Institutriz: Soy vuestra futura institutriz niñas… Vuestra tía Alexandra IX envía una carta explicándolo todo… (Extendiendo la carta a Elsa)

Elsa: Saludos cordiales queridas sobrinas, he decidido que, como Elsa es reina de Arendel, una educadora os instruirá durante un año para que vuestros modales mejoren, sobretodo lo digo por Anna, no es digno de una princesa comportarse de ese modo. Así pues, la noticia ya está dicha. Que tengáis un agradable día. ¿Disculpe?

Institutriz: A partir de ahora me llamaran Señora o Señora Agatha. ¿Entendido?

Kristoff: (Asustado y extrañado) Si señora…

Elsa: Si señora.

Anna: (Enfadada) Si… Señora.

Agatha: De acuerdo, proceded a cenar dignamente y en silencio…

…

**BUENO, COMO YA HE DICHO NO PODÍA CONTENERME… NO CREO QUE TENGA MUCHAS VISITAS, YA QUE LA PELÍCULA SOLO ESTA EN CINES, PERO NO PODÍA ESPERAR. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO HABRÁ MÁS HUMOR ;) ¿REVIEWS?**


	2. 2: Nadie es de hielo ¿Nos escapamos?

**FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y DE NADIE MAS, SOLO DISFRUTO CREANDO UNA "SEGUNDA PARTE" A MI MANERA, QUE NO TENDRÁ NADA QUE VER CON (SI ES QUE LA HACEN) LA SECUELA. **

**The animal fairy 1: Muchísimas gracias por el review, ¡en serio! No creí que nadie lo viera tan rápido… (Lo publiqué ayer, osea el 16/12/2013) **

…**.**

(¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta? ¡No puede ser! ¡Acabábamos de abrir las puertas! Esa maldita… Suerte que al menos esta vez tengo a Elsa y a Kristoff… Qué horror… Y encima un año.)

Agatha. Joven, ¿cómo te llamas?

Kristoff: (Serio y con compostura) Kristoff.

Agatha: ¿Kristoffer que más?

Kristoff: Solo Kristoff…Desconozco mi apellido.

Agatha: ¿Y eso a que se debe?

Kristoff: Mis padres murieron ahogados. Si me disculpa, desearía retirarme ya a mis aposentos.

Agatha: Esta excusado.

Anna: Si me disculpa yo también lo desearía.

Agatha: (Aprueba con la cabeza)

….

Anna: ¡Kristoff! (Anna perseguía al chico deslizándose rápidamente por los pasillos, después de todo las clases de patinaje de Elsa tenían más de una función. El sonido de unas llaves cerrando la puerta asustó a Anna.)

Anna: ¿¡Kristoff?! ¡Por favor déjame entrar! (Suplicó) Por favor no me apartes de tu lado… (Triste) No hagas como lo hizo Elsa.

(Después de unos minutos ese sonido se volvió a repetir, esta vez abriendo la puerta. Cuando entró, se encontró a Kristoff con un pijama tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda a "su novia".)

Anna: Lo siento mucho…

Kristoff: …

Anna: (Se coloca delante suyo, pero él se da la vuelta ocultando algo) mmm… (Se sienta encima de la cama con él y lo abraza por la espalda.) No te cortes… No se lo pienso decir a nadie…

Kristoff: (Se gira y la mira. Sobraban las palabras, los ojos del chico estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y ante los ojos de Anna era la cosa más tierna que había visto en toda su vida)

Anna: ¿Quieres estar solo?

Kristoff: (Niega con la cabeza, cosa que hace que Anna lo abrace con fuerza, y que él haga lo mismo) Prométeme que tú no me dejaras solo… Por favor…

Anna: Nunca. Por si te consuela, mis padres también murieron ahogados… Vamos a dormir…

(Anna cumplió su promesa, nunca lo dejaría solo. Los dos se arroparon y se acurrucaron bajo las gruesas mantas. Nada mejor como amor para calentarse.)

Anna: Kristoff…

Kristoff: (Medio dormido) ¿mmmm?

Anna: El cielo está despierto, y yo estoy despierta… ¡Así que escapémonos esta noche!

Kristoff: … (Lo duda un momento) Vale, pero abrígate.

Anna: ¡Bien! (Saltando de la cama)

(Nadie en el palacio se daba cuenta de que la pilluela de la princesa se escapaba junto con "el nuevo integrante".)

Anna: (Cogida de la mano de su "amigo" corre con entusiasmo. Mientras se le escapan las risas)

Kristoff: Shhhh… (Medio riendo) ¿Te importa que vaya a ver a Sven? (susurra)

Anna: Ve, seguro que te echa de menos…

(Los dos recorrieron los establos buscando al gracioso reno. Mientras hacían eso, compartían el mismo sentimiento hacia Agatha: rencor, odio, pero sobre todo tenían la sensación que era tan mayor que parecía una pasa.)

Sven: (Gruñidos de:) "¿¡Porque has tardado tanto?!"

Kristoff: Es que me he perdido en el camino de la vida…

Sven: "Si… ¡Perdido mi trasero! ¡Tú nunca te pierdes!

Anna: ¿Qué dice?

Kristoff: Emmm… (Mira a Sven) ¡Que me quiere mucho! (El reno le da una pequeña coz) ¡Auch!

Anna: Que manera más extraña de demostrarlo… (Riendo) ¡Venga vámonos!

….

(Esto es muy extraño… Esta tan cerca… Me gustaría… ¿¡Pero qué digo?! ¡Ella es una princesa! ¡No se pueden cambiar los rangos! Quizá mis amigos tenían razón… ¿¡Pero que digo?!) (Se da una cachetada)

Anna: ¿Estas bien?

Kristoff: (Embobado mirándola como un auténtico enamorado) ¿Heee? ¡A sí! ¡Muy bien! Estoy perfectamente feliz estando a tu lado… Es decir contento de que… Bueno ya sabes, que estas bien y eso… (Chocando levemente con una roca)

Anna: (acaricia el cuello del vendedor de hielo y lo atrae a sus labios dulcemente.) De aquí no te vas hasta que me des un beso…

Kristoff: ¿Solo uno? (Casi rozando sus labios)


	3. Chapter 3: Esfuerzos sobrehumanos

**FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y DE NADIE MAS, SOLO DISFRUTO CREANDO UNA "SEGUNDA PARTE" A MI MANERA, QUE NO TENDRÁ NADA QUE VER CON (SI ES QUE LA HACEN) LA SECUELA.**

**The animal fairy 1: yo ya he mirado la película como diez veces seguidas… ¡Nunca me canso! Realmente me he inspirado… Quizá cada día publique uno… O casi cada día. A parte de mi fic solo he encontrado uno más. Si hay alguno más que el de IchiLoveRuki, ¡avísame porfi! **

**Yukkifrost: Como ya le he dicho a The animal fairy 1, casi cada día publicaré. ¡Gracias por leer! (Que ilu…) **

**Nerea Infante: En realidad hay otra persona que hizo un hibrido entre el origen y frozen, te recomiendo que lo leas (No es que haga publicidad ni nada por el estilo) Es de IchiLoveRuki, y está bastante bien. Por lo menos es el que hay en español… **

**Nerea Infante: ¿¡EN SERIO?!¡Muchísimas felicidades! :D ¡Me encantaría poder ver algún dibujo tuyo! Este año hacen un concurso de escritura, y participan muchos colegios del Vallés Occidental, (Donde yo vivo) ¡espero que haya suerte y gane por lo menos un título! **

**sue29NNID: A mí también me encantó, he escuchado las dos versiones, en español latino y en castellano, y la verdad, ¡las dos están genial! **

**Guest: ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡No me fastidias para nada! Es más, ¡me animas a continuar! ¡Eres el mejor! Ten por seguro que pronto tendrás ese nuevo capítulo de Ibar y Belg. Feliz Navidad, feliz año nuevo y sobre todo, ¡cuídate mucho y pásatelo muy bien! **

**VanessaMauricio: ¡Y tanto que continuaré! ¡Tenlo por seguro! ;) **

**¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO, Y SOBRE TODO, DEMOS GRACIAS A QUE YA NO PONDRÁN MÁS EL ANUNCIO DE LA LOTERÍA DE ESTE AÑO! (Esto último va dirigido por todos los españoles que tuvieron que sufrir por ver esa ·$&/%$""""""··$$%%&%$ de anuncio)**

…**.**

(No sé qué le pasa a Kristoff, pero creo que le ha dado un chungo… ¿Qué le ocurre?)

Anna: Em… Kristoff… ¿Qué haces?

(Kristoff estaba ido, como si se estuviese imaginando cosas sin saber que alguien lo acompañaba)

Kristoff: ¿He? ¡¿Qué?! A, perdón… Estaba… Pensando en mis cosas…

Anna: Te quería preguntar… Da igual, no he dicho nada… Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos?

Kristoff: Vi que no sabías escalar… ¡Así que te voy a enseñar!

Anna: ¡Bien, estoy lista! Aunque tengo una pregunta… ¿Si me caigo qué?

Kristoff: Estaré detrás de ti.

Anna: ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Kristoff: Como eres nueva en este tema…Empezaremos con ese árbol de ahí.

Anna: ¿No es muy alto?

Kristoff: … Anna, no tiene más de dos metros…

….

Anna: ¡KRISTOFF! ¡Me voy a caer!

Kristoff: El peor amigo de un escalador es el miedo… Tranquilízate…

Anna: ¿Y ahora dónde pongo el pie?

Kristoff: En esa rama, la que está en tu derecha…

Anna: ¿Quién te enseño a escalar?

Kristoff: Nadie, aprendí yo solito… Pero es mejor aprender con alguien, así te evitas un par de huesos rotos…

Anna: ¡AHHHHH!

Kristoff: ¡ANNA!

(Anna resbaló y cayó de un árbol de más de 40 metros. Kristoff reaccionó y la cogió al vuelo, pero perdió el equilibrio y volvieron a caer los dos. En un movimiento rápido, el chico abrazó a Anna por la espalda y él mismo se puso de espaldas hacia donde estaría el suelo. Rápidamente, antes de chocar estrepitosamente contra la dura tierra del bosque, la chica consiguió sujetarse de una rama, cosa que hizo que ninguno de los dos sufriera daños muy graves. Aun así, Kristoff tenía muchas marcas de las ramas del árbol en la espalda. Su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Cuando con dificultades llegaron al suelo, Anna le pregunto al muchacho…)

Anna: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Casi te mato! ¿¡Estas bien?!

Kristoff: No te preocupes por mí… (Dice con dificultad) ¿Te has hecho daño?

Anna: No, no me he hecho daño, ¿pero cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti? Déjame ver… (Dice la rubia levantándole la parte de arriba del pijama) (NA: Era parecido al actual… No me puedo imaginar a Kristoff usando camisa de dormir… XD) (Horrorizada grita de sorpresa)

Kristoff: ¿Está muy mal?

Anna: Emmm… ¿No?

Kristoff: Lo has dudado… (Haciendo broma, pero en seguida da un pequeño grito de dolor)

Anna: Tú no te muevas…Te llevaré en la espalda…

…

Anna: ¿Te has planteado alguna vez eso de dejar de hacer ejercicio y empezar a ponerte flaco?

Kristoff: Siento haber vivido en la montaña escalando precipicios para encontrar algún sitio comercial… (Irónicamente)

Anna: Bueno, no hay caso de que discutamos, total, ya hemos llegado… (Contemplando la entrada del castillo)

Kristoff: Creo que hoy te ves a acordar de tus ancestros… Recuerda que por lo menos hay 400 tramos de escalera por subir…

Anna: … ¿Te importaría dormir hoy en el patio?

Kiristoff: ¿Tu qué crees?

Anna: ¡Me debes una muy pero que muy grande!

(300 tramos de escalera después…)

Anna: (Con la cara roja y haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos)

Kristoff: ¡Venga Anna! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Ánimo! ¡Solo te faltan 100 tramos más! ¡Es muy poco!

Anna: ¡Y UNA PORRA! ¿¡MUY POCO?! ¡¿TE ESTAS PLANTEANDO COMO ES CARGAR CON UN HOMBRE DE POR LO MENOS 80 KG Y DE MIENTRAS PASEARTE POR UN BOSQUE CON MÁS DE 9000 CAMINOS POR ESCOGER, ESTAR DANDO VUELTAS HASTA LA SALIDA DEL SOL, PARA LUEGO TRANQUILAMENTE SUBIR 400 PUÑETEROS TRAMOS DE ESCALERA?!

Kristoff: La verdad es que no, no me lo he planteado… ¿Debes estar cansada no?

Anna: ¡¿TU QUE CREES?!

Kristoff: Lo que creo es que al final con tanto grito vas a despertar a la vieja pelleja, arrugada como una pasa que quiere encerrarnos en este castillo demasiado grande para un reino tan pequeño. ¿En que estaría pensando el arquitecto?

Anna: Supongo que en fastidiar al personal… Literalmente… Uff… ¿Falta mucho?

Kristoff: Mira, déjalo. Voy a pie… (En cuanto el chico puso un pie en el suelo literalmente se cayó al suelo por dolor)

Anna: Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer esto… Te llevo yo. (Poniendo una cara un poco ridícula, imitando a Elsa cuando exige algo)

Kristoff: ¡Jajajajajjaja!

Anna: … ¡Jajajajajjajaja!

Agatha: No sé qué tiene tanta gracia.

Anna y Kristoff: (Se miran y se les resbala una gotita de sudor)  
Kristoff: Estamos muertos…


	4. Chapter 4: Encerrados

**FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y DE NADIE MAS, SOLO DISFRUTO CREANDO UNA "SEGUNDA PARTE" A MI MANERA, QUE NO TENDRÁ NADA QUE VER CON (SI ES QUE LA HACEN) LA SECUELA.**

**sue29NNID: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Te deseo un feliz 2014 (Ya que la Navidad ya ha pasado…) **

**The animal fairy 1: Si… Dan ganas de borrarte la memoria para volver a ver la peli y que te sorprenda el final… ¡Gracias por avisar! Me leí algunas en inglés (Con el traductor, soy muy vaga…) y la verdad es que me gustaron. ¡Claro que me leo tu historia! **

**Chibimariana: Yo también, espero que la gente se anime a hacer más… Antes de que anunciaran los tráileres en la tele, me entere por casualidad de que harían la película, y busqué información sobre los personajes. En el primer momento que vi a Anna y Kristoff deseé con todas mis fuerzas que acabaran juntos… **

**VanessaMauricio: :') ¡Muchas gracias! Ya no sé qué más decir… :') **

…**.**

Agatha: A partir de ahora mismo os voy a imponer un horario muy estricto. Solo os veréis a la hora de desayunar, comer y cenar. Tú, Anna vestirás esto… (Dándole un vestido gris horriblemente cutre) Y tú estudiaras como es debido… ¡A vuestras habitaciones ahora mismo!

….

(Anna lloraba en su habitación, le habían cerrado la puerta con llave. Kristoff lo pasaba fatal. Ahora tenía que leer un montón de libros sobre literatura, ciencia, artes, lírica, geometría, etc. Ahora ya no trabajaría de proveedor de hielo hasta que no hubiese "acabado sus estudios".)

Kristoff: Mierda… a ver… (Leyendo) La poesía (es un género literario considerado como una manifestación de la belleza o del sentimiento estético por medio de la palabra, en verso o en prosa. Los griegos entendían que podría haber tres tipos de poesía, la lírica o canción cantada con acompañamiento de lira o arpa de mano, que es el significado que luego se generalizó para la palabra, incluso sin música; la dramática o teatral y la épica o narrativa. Hey… Tengo una idea… (Se pone a escribir)

(Después de unas horas…)

Kristoff: ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Asómate a la ventana!

(Kristoff llamaba a Anna desde su habitación, que estaba al lado de la suya, pero no podía ver a su amada, ya que las ventanas no permitían poder ver hacia al lado (Posiblemente si mirabas hacia al lado acabarías de cabeza en el patio, y el castillo tenía su altura…) )

Anna: ¿Kristoff?

Kristoff: Quiero enseñarte algo… ¡Escucha! (Coge su "guitarra" y comienza a cantar…)

(Imaginad que lo canta Kristoff y que la ha inventado él y que no hay ningún instrumento más que esa especie de guitarra… XD)

AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER:

Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,  
yo haré canciones para ver si  
así consigo acerte sonreír,  
si lo que quieres es huir, camina,  
yo haré canciones para ver,  
si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir...  
No tengo más motivos para darte  
que este miedo que me da,  
el no volver a verte, nunca más...

Creo ver la lluvia caer  
en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
hoy te echo de menos...  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amiga estés donde estés  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
y si te sientes sola háblame,  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver...  
aunque no te pueda ver...  
De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fue  
mágico tiempo que nació en abril,  
miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan  
y se hacen parte de mi ser  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti...  
No tengo más motivos  
para darte que esta fría soledad,  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más...  
Creo ver la lluvia caer  
en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento  
hoy te echo de menos...  
Yo sólo quiero hacer saber  
amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento.

(Si queréis escuchadla, es muy bonita… XD)

…...

Anna: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

(De pronto se hace un pequeño agujero en la pared)

Anna: ¿Kristoff? (El agujero es grande como una mano (Una mano mediana tirando a pequeña) )

Kristoff: Esto es para poder hablarnos, podemos enviarnos cartas para hablar sin que nadie se entere de lo que hablamos…

Anna: ¿Puedes acercarte?

Kristoff: Claro…

Anna: (Le da un beso en los labios) Te quiero…

Kristoff: Y yo también te quiero a ti…

Anna: Por cierto… ¡La canción es bellísima!

(Se escucha el sonido de unas llaves, así que Anna se despide y rápidamente coge un cuadro y lo coloca sobre el agujero. (Por suerte ya había un gancho para colgarlo)

Criado: Princesa Anna, es hora de retomar sus lecciones.

Anna: Ahora mismo voy…

…

**SÉ QUE ES BASTANTE CORTO, ¡PERO ESPERO QUE IGUAL LES GUSTE! ¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
